bullfight
by ellahist
Summary: one shot only this is the story where Natsume and Mikan is arguing in the clinic where they are saying weird things that made the people outside think what they're doing, are they making out? WHAT? MAKING OUT? OH MY GOD! just read it, it'll be exciting.


Ellahist: this is only one shot of Mikan and Natsume in a clinic, this story is base on the movie "bullfighting" hope you enjoy this story, thank you…

Natsume Hyuuga: he's the heir of a large corporation and is ruthless in a transaction, and he's the leader of the trio of Sakurako High School, representative in bullfight.

Mikan Sakura: she's the successor of the Sakura Street, and has devoted her focus in Sakurako High School's championship.

Hotaru Imai: she's the best friend at the same time she is the bodyguard of Mikan who's dense.

Ruka and Youichi: they are the teammate of Natsume, they are part of the trio.

Kaito, Koko, and Mochu is the representative of the Seinsakoku High School in the bullfight.

Full Summary: Natsume, Ruka and Youichi is the trio of Sakurako High School while Kaito, Koko and Mochu is the basketball player of Seinsakoku High School. This two teams is holding a bullfight every year in Sakura Street and it's the 9th time where the Sakurako won over the Seinsakoku, while in that day of the year where they hold the bullfight, Natsume meet a girl who's the land lord's daughter of the Sakura Street, Mikan, Natsume just got $5,000,000 from his ruthless transaction to his Uncle Narumi and after dealing with it, he go to the Sakura street and on the way he meet Mikan who's running with Hotaru, not knowing in the first, her bodyguards made a hole in Natsume's tire and cut a hole in his bag but then she realize that he's Natsume Hyuuga who's the leader of the trio of the Sakurako High School who's she's rooting for in the Bullfight and blurted "let Natsume Hyuuga go, you better win because if not I will let you die with a horrible death" then walk out coolly because of this, he arrived to the last second and his shoe fell out of his bag that has a big hole and so he's force to wore a shoe smaller in his feet, while playing at the last point, Mochu sneak attacked to Natsume that he wasn't able to shoot the ball and was Kaito who was able to shoot it. Natsume was now in the clinic to check his feet and his chest but why is Mikan in the room where Natsume is resting and what's with the words they're saying… are they making out? (one shot only)

* * *

_Bullfight_

Chapter one: They're making out?! (Weird words)

* * *

Natsume was now in the room of the clinic. the room is only covered with curtains. The school doctor is checking his chest which is attacked by Mochu and his feet that is aching from the unfitting shoe.

Hotaru said to Mikan that Natsume is in the clinic, Mikan was worried so she checked out but when she was about to enter, she saw Natsume half-naked so she decided to peep instead and eavesdrop too.

"The wound on your feet is serious, but luckily it is healing fast with no serious problem." The school doctor said

"But you have to be careful of the injury on your chest because it takes long time to recover, understand?" the school doctor added

"I got hit by the ball during the game." Natsume said in his normal voice with a poker face.

The school doctor is old and is not able to hear what Natsume uttered and said "what? You got kissed?"

Natsume this time shouts "I got hit by the ball!!!" the school doctor nodded while Mikan got surprised and covered her ears.

"Okay, I will check it for you again." The school doctor put his stethoscope and put it in Natsume's chest

"Take a deep breath" said by the school doctor, Mikan just look at Natsume's back.

The school doctor utter "your chest looks like you got hit by a person, why did you say you got kissed, or what, hit by the ball?" which is right. The school doctor chuckled

"someone sneak attacked on me during the competition" Natsume blurted loudly, the school doctor nodded, while Mikan thought _sneak attacked, was it because he got attacked during the competition, his damaged bag and unfitting shoe, that he lost the competition? _the school doctor dismissed and go out of the room while Mikan entered in the room where she pulled the curtain close causing them to be unseen by the school doctor.

Mikan began to shout on him "Natsume Hyuuga" tapping Natsume's back "what kind of a leader are you in trio? To let Mochu sneak attack you, using such despicable move?"

"Don't you know it's courtesy to knock the door" Natsume said to her with his cold face.

The school doctor heard their argument "Natsume, why am I hearing a girl's voice? Is that your girlfriend?" grinning widely while asking or maybe teasing Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan stared at each other then look at the direction where the school doctor is and said "NO!" at the same time.

The school doctor chuckled and said or maybe said with a teasing tone "it's good that you have a girl to care about you. Have a good chat then." The school doctor continue on what he was doing while smiling widely.

Mikan and Natsume look now to each other and start to converse "Natsume Hyuuga, since Mochu sneaked up on you, why didn't you call him out in front of everyone?"

"Bullfighting is different from regular basketball, keep your mouth shut if you don't know anything" Natsume just answered coolly on Mikan's flaring question.

"How dare you ask me to shut up? Are you tired of living?" Mikan asked loudly while vending her anger to the table by tapping it once but strongly causing her to get a small wound in her finger, she shut her mouth and focus her attention on her finger that is aching.

Natsume look at her wound "what... what are you doing?" Mikan asked him

Natsume was pulling out the splinter and said "don't move"

While the school doctor is busy on organizing his things Ruka and Youichi entered the clinic asking the school doctor where Natsume is. While asking it Mikan shouted "ahhhhh! It hurts; let me go I don't want to play anymore…"

The school doctor halted the two from going to Natsume's room and signing quiet to the two of them while listening to the two (Natsume and Mikan).

"ahh this is so painful, I don't want it anymore" Mikan shouted once more while the school doctor grinned and the two (Ruka and Youichi) is looking to each other questionably.

"How can you do things halfway? Endure a little while more, and the pain will be gone after a while, I will go easy on you." Natsume uttered.

"School doc, what are they doing?" Ruka asked the school doctor Ruka and Youichi look at the curtain weirdly.

"His girlfriend came to visit him, youth is really frivolous" the school doctor laugh and smile widely "youth…" he added.

"no!! who's coming to rescue me, it's painful" Mikan blurted out while the School Doctor's eyes became big as plate and smiled widely.

Mikan was moving lazily that she accidentally strip the curtain while shouting "ahhhhh!" revealing the Natsume who's chasing her helping her to pull out the splinter on her small wound in her finger. The three who's eavesdropping cover their eyes like they are going to see some naked features but they are all wrong, all they see is Natsume and Mikan who's fully dressed and is pulling out a splinter on Mikan's small wound on her finger.

"How does pulling a splinter make you shout like a pig about to be slaughtered?" Natsume put an irritated face and said it.

"My fingers are numb all because of you, I think you're just using this chance to get back at me" Mikan jump into conclusion

The school doctor, Ruka, Youchi, and Natsume just looked at her "speaking of revenge I must get back the bullfight court from Mochu!!" Mikan said and walked but got her face bump on the door because she's not looking in her front.

Natsume just sighed

Ruka feels the pain

Same thing with Youihi

The school doctor faces another direction.

"Hey pig, be careful" saying it to Mikan with a little bit care, Natsume just look at her back losing her trace. Natsume grinned.

a love is sprouting again between the two, love is so powerful that it can change a persons behavior and can make you stronger as ever. They don't expect that their love just start from a simple bullfight...

their love story inevitably continued…

_-The end-_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Ellahist

This is just a one shot because while I was thinking the continuation of the arrogant guy and the innocent girl, I just came up of this idea, than you and please review this story…

If you have request just send me a message… by the way don't forget to review

Full of love,

ellahist


End file.
